


A Melody for Two

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), Destinyawakened, Identically_Different



Series: The Holiday Pact [2]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Big C (TV)
Genre: BearDogs, Cancer, Dildos, Fucking, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years Eve, Sex, Smut, hannigram AU, tagged hannigram for rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identically_Different/pseuds/Identically_Different
Summary: Nigel and Lee celebrate the new year with... lots of sex.





	A Melody for Two

It’d only been a week since Lee had seen Nigel last, their pact very much intact, and with a few exchanged messages over texts, Lee managed to set a date for them both to meet up. San Francisco on New Years Eve, at a fancy hotel that Lee had only ever dreamed of affording, but with death at his back, what did he have to lose? He booked them a suite and ordered three different bottles of champagne and left a note for Nigel at the desk with the extra key. He hoped his feeling about Nigel was right on, that his ability to read people wasn’t so far off, and that he wouldn’t be stood up.

Nigel arrived shortly after Lee, but on time, and picked up the note, as well as the key. He smoothed down his black leather jacket and headed to the elevator, a bag in hand, as well as a gift for Lee tucked inside. He was excited, and couldn’t get inside fast enough. Once in the door, he set down his bag, and locked the door, running scarred fingers through his hair, looking for the beauty he’d been missing so fucking much once he took off his leather jacket. “Darling? Your bear is fucking here…” 

A flash of soft crimson and then weight on Nigel was the answer as Lee wrapped his limbs around the other man and meshed their lips together. “There you are-” he murmured through biting nips of flesh.

Nigel grinned over Lee’s mouth and kissed him back, passionately as he held him in his arms, heart racing. “Yeah gorgeous, I'm here. Fucking missed you.”

Warmth bloomed through Lee’s chest, a smiling spreading over his lips against Nigel’s own. “Fucking missed you, too.”

The Romanian felt that same warmth as he kissed Lee again and again, his cravings for the beauty sated, but he knew he’d always want more--want him. “Love hearing you say that. Best fucking sound in the world if I’m honest.”

All but crawling up Nigel, Lee tightened his grip of arms and thighs around him and kissed him hotly, deeply. Their time apart had only made his need grow, his want to heal and live a little longer swell in his breast just to get a little more time together. “It’s all true.”

“Yeah?” Nigel breathed out, rough and husky from want and too many cigarettes. He walked Lee over to the wall, pressing him there as he snarled a little and kissed him deeper, more desperate. He’d been going crazy over their time apart, drinking, and trying to think of ways to get help for Lee. “I feel the same you know? Thought about you every fuckin’ second.”

“What did you think about?” Lee groaned, fingers digging into Nigel’s shoulders and working the tight muscle loose and then tugged the shirt over his head.

Nigel pressed his furry chest against Lee’s covered one, kissing down to his neck as he spoke, “I thought about how good you feel in my arms, and how delicious you taste. How I’d burn fucking cities to the ground just to get to you.”

“Mm,” Lee hummed, head lolling back against the wall as he rolled his hips against Nigel’s, squeezing his thighs tight around his hips. “And here you are, no cities burnt.”

“Not yet anyway,” Nigel husked, and rolled his hips to press his hard erection into Lee as he devoured his mouth. He pulled back to gaze at his beau, his biceps flexing, “Gods, Lee. Just fuckin’ look at you.” 

“Me?” Lee batted long lashes, licking his lips once before kissing the Romanian once more. “Look at you .”

Nigel growled, swiftly moving Lee to the bed, falling over him before he bracketed his head with a strong, veiny forearm on either side. “All I care to see is you, dragă…”

“Dragă… what is that?” Lee asked, gazing up at Nigel as he worked his own shirt off and tossed it over his head, off the side of the bed carelessly.

“It means darling, or dear,” Nigel answered, undoing his jeans once he kicked off his boots, then moving to work on Lee’s. “Like it?”

“Yeah,” Lee laughed, smile spreading across his face and lighting his worn features. He lifted his hips and pushed his jeans off. “It’s endearing and… claiming.”

“Damn fucking right it is, blue eyes,” Nigel winked, and pulled down his own jeans, just in tight black boxer briefs now. He pulled the waistband down, sitting back on his knees and gripped his thick olive-tinged cock, sliding the foreskin down beneath the bulbous head. "Glad to see you too, in case you couldn’t tell.” 

Lee laughed hard, boisterous, and tugged Nigel down to kiss him. “I could tell.” Lee wiggled out of his boxers and then toed off his socks, leaving him a stark white under the darker toned man above him.

Nigel was out of his boxers in an instant and back on Lee, his scarred hands roving down his body, exploring each plane of muscle and jaunt of bone. He licked his lips and kissed down to a rosy nipple, taking it between his sharp teeth with a groan as he held eye contact. The Romanian did so enjoy savoring every fucking bit of the man beneath him. 

Unsure what he missed more, this or Nigel himself, Lee enjoyed every last bit of affection and sexual charge between them. A soft moan escaped his lips as his chest heaved, pushing his peaked nipple further against Nigel sharp fangs. “Fuck, Nigel-”

“You taste so fucking good, baby,” Nigel rasped, his warm tongue sliding over the nub before he went to the other and did the same, his hips rolling obscenely. Never in his life had he ever felt such a fire for another, not even with his ex. “You like how I feel? No one has ever done you like I do have they, beautiful?”

“No, they haven’t,” Lee admitted, fingers trailing circles up Nigel’s spine and then to his hair, tugging on it with a shiver that shook his lithe frame.

Nigel liked that, he relished the thought that he was taking Lee to new heights. He wanted to be the only one who did and could from here on out. In fact, if he was able, he’d go back in time and be his first for everything. The possessive, lovestruck man growled again at that thought, biting down his lover’s body, to his cock, which he nosed around. “Fuck, Lee-” 

Lee tensed, hips rolling forward against Nigel’s face, cock hard just at the touch of breath against the the hot length. “You’re too good to me.”

“This isn’t anything, draga, just wait,” Nigel whispered, mouthing the words over the tip of Lee’s cock before he took it in his mouth with a throaty groan. He could taste his precome, the sweet saltiness of it, and his own dick throbbing with want.

Humming from his chest, Lee closed his eyes to savor the hot, wet slide of Nigel’s mouth against his sensitive skin, every ridge sliding against the rough pad of his tongue. “Lots of plans for the evening?”

“Yeah,” Nigel said, when he popped off and licked his reddening lips, his eyes blown black with lust. He ran his tongue down to Lee’s balls, pressing gently between them before he mouthed over one. “Gonna make you come, feed you, let you rest, then do it all fucking over again.” 

“Fuck…” Lee groaned, a slow whine that permeated his chest and out his throat with the tense grasp of his fingers strangling Nigel’s straight, ashy strands.

Taking Lee’s cock back into his mouth once more, Nigel went down to the root, laving his tongue around the shaft as he gathered some saliva on his fingertip. He began circling his lover’s hole, inserting just the end of his digit to add to the experience. Lee squirmed down on the tip, his ass sucking the whole thing in as his body relaxed, warm and languid around Nigel’s finger.

The squeeze was impossibly tight, which was a reassurance to Nigel that no one else had been there in his absence, not that he’d thought Lee would do that anyway. Still, it made him happy, and he rewarded him silently by beginning a slow, and deep penetrative motion, pressing on his prostate as he sucked him down insistently. 

Since Nigel, Lee hadn’t even so much as looked at anyone else, let alone been with someone. “Like that,” Lee murmured, planting his heels on the bed, pushing his hips down into the finger, rolling them up to push his cock further past Nigel lips.

Nigel had likewise been faithful, even if it had meant some teasing from Darko, which he quickly put a stop to when he’d drawn his gun on him. The Romanian was a bad man, but a loyal one. Opening his throat, lips stretched around Lee’s considerable girth, he accommodated his darling, not stopping for one second as he carefully added a second saliva covered finger. 

“Fuck…” Lee managed, a growing hot coal of lust burning in his belly, threatening to spread through his veins.

Amber hues burned to crimson as Nigel watched each nuance and took in every sound from Lee. He wouldn’t ever forget them, or anything about the man he was in love with. Hollowing his cheeks, he went faster, both with his mouth and his fingers. Lee clenched hard around Nigel’s fingers, sucking him in and pushing his cock down his throat as strangled, pleasurable moan resounded through the air.

“Nigel-”

Nigel popped off, all but panting, and when he spoke, it was with a rough tone. “Gorgeous… I need to fuck you, be inside you now. You want that, hm? I need you.” 

“Stop talking and fuck me,” Lee said, reaching over his head to the nightstand to grab the lube he’d put there earlier, tossing it to Nigel.

“Bossy,” Nigel snorted, but then quickly slicked up his cock and got between Lee’s legs again, bracing himself before he pressed his throbbing tip to his entrance. With a slow descent, he groaned, his gaze not faltering. “Fuckin’...” 

Lee lifted his his hips to meet Nigel’s and then wrapped his legs around his hips, rutting against his cock as it shifted down inside of him. “There, darlin’, perfect.”

“Fucking love being inside you, gorgeous,” Nigel grunted out, feeling every succulent ridge inside of Lee as he moved a little faster, pressing in to the hilt and back out again. “Lee…” 

Lee pulled his knees to his chest and held them there, hips canted up to take Nigel in fully, right up against his prostate, beating against it in pleasurable, rhythmic tension. “Nigel…”

“Yeah baby, that’s it, say my fucking name,” Nigel groaned, not caring how it sounded, he meant it, he loved it when Lee said his name like that. Licking into his mouth, he went harder, sitting back on his knees after a moment to take his darling’s cock in his hand to stroke up and down. 

Biting his lip, Lee watched Nigel work him over once more, every single pleasure center blazing hot with impending pleasure. “Nigel,” he groaned, blue meeting amber as he writhed and squirmed.

“Yeah baby-” Nigel groaned in response, sweat starting to bead down his back as strong muscles flexed from the force of just how hard he was taking Lee. 

With a loud moan, Lee reached between them to stroke his own cock, leaving Nigel to focus on fucking him senseless. “Harder, c’mon.”

Nigel moved his own hand out of the way and gripped the sheets, leaning over him as he drove into Lee as hard as he could go. He all but howled, his large balls thudding wetly against his beauty’s ass. “Greedy for my cock, aren't you, gorgeous?”

“Would be me if I wasn’t,” Lee panted, head thrown back when Nigel’s cock beat hard against his prostate, sending him reeling toward the edge. “Fuck-!”

“Fuck baby, just look at you,” Nigel grunted, huffing ragged breaths as he pounder him over and over, nearing his own release. “You were made for this, for me-”

“Please-” Lee begged, voice breaking over the swell of pleasure that burst through his veins, pushing him right over, coming in his palm and against his stomach, gasping.

“Give you everything and-” Nigel trailed off, roughly as his muscles stuttered and his face contorted in pleasure. He came a second after Lee, filling up his hole with warm seed, biting groans into his mouth. “And fucking anything. Oh… fucking hell, darling.” 

“Jesus fucking…. Nigel,” Lee managed, breathing heavily, skin glistening with sweat. He wrapped his limbs around the other and kept him there. “Do you know how much I adore you?”

“I have an idea, but I think I might need to hear it from those pretty fucking lips of yours,” Nigel winked, and stroked Lee’s face, kissing him softly. “Then I’ll tell you how much I adore you, in case you didn’t know.”

“No chance of that,” Lee chuckled, ragged breath coming down to a slow huff. “I’m glad you talked me into these meetups.”

“Good,” Nigel barked out and then kissed Lee again, holding him possessively. “Me too. I knew the last time I saw you couldn’t be the final one, you know?”

“You’re very convincing,” Lee whispered and rolled them over so he was straddling Nigel, come dripping down the Romanian’s shaft.

Nigel growled low at that, and rutted his hips up, his cock nearly flacid but he loved how it felt, his come running down that way. It was debauched, and filthy, and he only wanted more. “Wouldn’t be me if I wasn’t, dragă,” he grinned, toothily, using Lee’s words from before. 

Scratching down Nigel’s chest, Lee grinned and then slipped off the other man, going to clean up a little. “You promised to feed me.”

Nigel got up with a stretch, groaning like a bear out of hibernation, and rubbed his furry belly. He walked over behind Lee, into the bathroom, and began cleaning himself up right along with his darling. “I sure did, blue eyes, what are you in the mood for, hm?”

“I am starved,” Lee commented and tossed the washcloth into the tub. “Room service?”

“Good idea. I could go for a nice juicy steak,” Nigel said, throwing his in the tub also once his cock was clean. 

“A hamburger,” Lee groaned, it was his week off chemo and he was eating a lot more than he usually would on it.

“Want any fries or a baked potato with it?” Nigel asked, going to grab his phone off the table, still naked, and unabashedly so. 

“Yes,” was all Lee said as he wrapped a soft robe around himself, snuggling inside of it as he flopped down on the bed.

Nigel grinned, and then ordered both, along with the burger, a steak, as well as some beers. Moving the phone away from his mouth, he looked at Lee, taking his hand and holding it. “Want some wine too? What kind?” 

“I brought champagne,” Lee whispered, gesturing to the fridge.

“Fucking perfect,” Nigel winked, then finished with the phone conversation, hanging up with a slide of his finger. He put the phone down and then playfully tackled Lee, pulling him into his arms as he snuggled him. “Thirty minutes.”

“That’s too long,” Lee chuckled, rolling them so he was on Nigel once more.

“Want me to go down there and beat their asses so they make it faster, darling? You should know I will,” Nigel murmured, but he would, he’d do anything for Lee. He stroked his face and nipped at his lips. “What a tiger you are. Fuckin’ love it.”

“You’d beat a lot of men for me?” Lee crooned, clearly teasing. He knew Nigel wasn’t the savory type, but how much? He wasn’t sure.

“I’d fucking do that and more for you, beautiful,” Nigel said, a grin on his lips but there was a fire in his eyes that was proof that he meant every last syllable. He knew Lee was likely teasing, but he would do it, if bidden.

“My hero,” Lee grinned and then slipped of Nigel once more and bent over the tiny fridge to fish out the first bottle of champagne.

Nigel got up again and decided to pull on a pair of gray sweats he’d brought so he could answer the door. He wasn’t letting Lee answer it in that little robe. Walking up behind him, he pressed against his ass, holding his hips. “Need some help, gorgeous?”

Lee glanced over his shoulder, biting his lip. “You can help me any time.” He pulled the bottle out and popped the top, spilling some down his fingers.

Moving back, Nigel leaned against the counter and took Lee’s finger, sucking the champagne off playfully. “Fucking delicious,” he grinned, and then let go, pulling out two glasses. “And I’ll keep that in mind, yeah?”

Flushing, Lee grabbed two glasses and filled them. “I’m sure you will… all night long.”

“Just call me your fucking energizer bear,” Nigel bellowed, and then took one of the offered glasses as he kept his keen eyes trained on Lee.

“We’ll see about that,” Lee teased as he sipped the champagne.

“Doubting me, gorgeous?” Nigel chuckled, and then took a sip. He wasn’t big on champagne but whatever this one was, he liked it. 

Expensive was what that was, so Lee didn’t let it go to waste. “Never… but you’ll have to keep up with me.”

“I once chased a moving car down the street, I think I’ll keep up with you just fine, baby,” Nigel insisted, raising a coy, barely there brow at Lee. 

“I run marathons,” Lee reminded as he downed the champagne and leaned over to kiss Nigel.

“You have me beat there,” Nigel crooned, wrapping his arms around Lee as he kissed him back. He didn’t care who was faster, or stronger. He just wanted his beautiful baby with him at all times, cancer free.

Smirking, Lee set the glass down and wrapped himself around Nigel, kissing him slowly. “I have to win at something.”

“You won my heart, if that's anything, draga,” Nigel purred, running his palms down Lee’s body as he gazed at him. 

Lee took Nigel’s glass and drank it for him. “Did I?”

“You did. All of me actually. Lock, stock, and fucking barrel,” Nigel answered, watching Lee’s lips. 

Batting his eyes at Nigel, Lee sipped the last bit down. “That’s big responsibility… You trust me with that?”

“I don’t trust easy, darling, but yeah, I fucking trust you,” Nigel promised, having already decided that Lee was his world, and likewise, he’d be his, if he wanted him to be.

“I’ve never had another’s to hold until now,” Lee whispered, leaning to kiss Nigel, he set the glass down.

“And how does it make you feel to have mine now?” Nigel asked, whispering the words back as he held Lee’s face and suckled his lower lip. Letting go with a gentle pop, he gazed at him, awaiting the answer.

“Strange,” Lee quietly answered but smiled sincerely at Nigel. “You’ve changed my mind on a lot of things.”

“Yeah? What else have I changed your mind about, beautiful?” Nigel asked, genuinely curious, as they waited for their food to arrive.

“Continuing treatment,” Lee said with a little smile. “I was seriously considering not.”

“I’m glad as fuck that you are,” Nigel said, feeling himself needing a cigarette. He had to find a way for Lee to get better. 

“New treatment here in San Francisco. We can hope for the best,” Lee promised and scratched his fingers down Nigel’s chest.

“Course it’ll be the best, baby. I’ll see to it,” Nigel said, rough and ragged as his skin tingled from Lee’s touch. 

A knock at the door parted them, for the moment, and Lee went to flop down on the bed, belly first.

Nigel looked over at Lee and chuckled, shaking his head. He got up and smacked his boyfriend’s pert ass, walking towards the door to answer it. A moment later, he’d tipped the man, and promptly shut him the fuck out of their space, bringing the cart of food over to the table. “Come and fucking get it, gorgeous.”

Lee rolled off and then padded across the marbled floors to the table, flopping down in the chair with a sigh. “Smells wonderful.”

“Yeah, it really does,” Nigel nodded, brushing his hair out of his eyes before he took the lids off, steam rising from their plates. The Romanian sat down and licked his lips. “I ordered beer too.”

“Gimme one,” Lee said, burger in one hand the other out.

Nigel grabbed a beer and opened it for his darling, handing it over with a toothy grin. “There, blue eyes. Anything you want, anytime.”

“Just the beer for now,” Lee replied with a wink and bit into the burger, sinking his teeth in with a groan.

With snort, Nigel took his knife and cut into the steak, taking a big bite of it as he, too, groaned with satisfaction. “Fucking perfect.”

Lee took a few more bites of his burger and washed it down with a guzzle of beer, keeping his eyes trained on Nigel. “You’re such a bear…”

Nigel finished chugging his beer and set it down with a clink, getting another one for them both. He took another bite and grinned. “Yeah? Your bear though. Not a Santa bear now, not until next Christmas.” 

“Are you my New Year’s Bear?” Lee asked, licking his lips and shoved a fry into his mouth.

Nigel had a bite of his potato, then a fry, chasing it with beer. “Yeah, I sure the fuck am, and your Valentine’s bear after that. Year round, darling.”

“What comes after Valentine’s day?” Lee asked, curious, wondering what he had to look forward to. “Easter Bear?”

“Yeah, Easter Bear, then Lucky bear for St. Patrick’s day, or is it Paddy’s? Fuck if I know,” Nigel laughed, and then finished off his steak, working on the potato and beer. 

“Oh, I forgot about that one. It comes first,” Lee commented with a chuckle, finishing his burger he sat back, legs spread. “So long as you’re 

bear, it doesn’t matter what holiday it is.”

“All yours, blue eyes,” Nigel promised, and finished the potato, downing more beer as he likewise drank Lee in. “May have to keep you with me from here on out though. Take you to my bear cave.”

Lee laughed harder at that and finished the beer, tossing the can into the garbage nearby. “And where is that?”

“Bears don't often tell people where their cave is, you know? But it just so happens that mine is flexible as fuck. It can be here or anywhere,” Nigel grinned, chugging the rest of his beer and tossing it also. 

“So your cave depends on where I am?” Lee smiled at that, closing the lid of his container to set aside. He knew Nigel had business and his own treatments and work would make that difficult, but for now it was nice to think about.

Nigel could run his business from anywhere, in fact, he wanted to branch out. He smiled when Lee did and nodded, pushing the cart out of the way. “Yeah it does, darling. I'm fucking serious too.” 

“You’ll get so tired me,” Lee said, not sure he was ready for that sort of commitment, after all, this was their second date.

“Never,” Nigel said, his eyes dead fucking serious as he said the word. It may have only been their second official date but the time spent on the phone, texting, and video chatting since the last time, even if it wasn’t long, only added to the Romanian’s feelings. 

Not wanting this to spoil their fun together for the evening, Lee stood and padded over to Nigel, straddling his lap. “We’ll see, for now, I’m going to have fun with you while you still find me interesting.”

Nigel ran his palms down Lee’s back, grabbing his ass through the robe and pulling him against his groin with a growl. “More than fucking interesting, draga,” he rasped, and leaned in to kiss his lips claimingly. Whether Lee wanted him or not, Nigel was his, and in the Romanian’s mind, Lee was Nigel’s.

Lee only hummed at that, licking his lips and then Nigel’s. “I brought something to try out, if you’re interested.”

“Yeah? What did you bring your bear, hm?” Nigel asked, biting at Lee’s chin as he smacked his ass playfully.

“Have you ever used a double sided dildo?” Lee batted his eyes and slid off his lap, hand out to take his and lead him toward the suitcase.

Nigel grinned, wolfishly, and followed Lee over to that suitcase, licking his lips. “Can’t say that I fucking have, darling, but the last things you pulled out of that suitcase around Christmas turned out to be a real fucking treat so I have no doubts that this will be either.” 

“It’ll be fun.” Lee unzipped the suitcase and lifted the lid. Shifting through it all he found the large, purple dildo waggled it at Nigel.

Chuckling, Nigel gripped it, his sharp teeth exposed as he eyed the thing and then Lee. “Yeah, that looks like a lot of fun actually, gorgeous.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll work you open real good.” Lee pushed Nigel onto the bed, crawling over him.

“Yeah?” Nigel grunted, opening his legs and hooking them around Lee’s waist to pull him even closer as he gazed at him with dark, hooded eyes. “Be sure that you do. Bears bite when they’re displeased. You know that, right, darling?” 

“Oh, I know.” Lee reached for the lube and slicked two fingers. Bending over Nigel he bit down into his mouth and pressed both fingers against his pucker, easing them in.

“Fuck…” Nigel breathed out, not one for letting anybody do this to him, but with Lee, it all made sense, and was fucking perfect. It felt amazing already. “Mm, Draga… yeah…. Open up your bear.”

Lee bit Nigel’s bottom lip and sucked on it, groaning, and then slowly spread his fingers apart inside of him. “Tell me if it’s too much.”

“Never too much if it's from you, darling,” Nigel moaned, spreading his legs a bit more, the weight from his balls dropping between them as he licked into Lee’s mouth, hungrily. “Fucking… just like that-”

Spurred on, Lee added another finger, prepping Nigel for the mass of the dildo. “Been a while since you’ve been taken hasn’t it?”

“You could definitely say that, baby,” Nigel huffed, his cock leaking from the tip as his prostate was stimulated. 

Lee pressed in once more and then slipped his fingers out. He turned, crawled over Nigel, and presented his ass. “I don’t need it, but work me open anyway.” He grabbed the dildo and lubed it up, pressed the head against Nigel’s pucker.

Nigel grabbed Lee’s hips and pulled his ass right to his mouth, greedily licking around the rim. “My fucking pleasure,” he murmured, teeth scraping against his lover’s fleshy cheek before pressing the tip of his tongue inside the rim to begin working him open that way. “Gods…”

“Fuck-” Lee braced himself on Nigel’s thigh, hips rolling back to keep his tongue. Easing the dildo tip in, Lee managed an inch, mouthing over Nigel’s cock.

Nigel reached under Lee and grasped his cock, stroking as he feasted on his delicious hole, spearing his tongue in deeper as his own twitched around the dildo. The brunet groaned and pushed against Nigel’s tongue, and then pulled back. Working himself open with lubed fingers, Lee sat back, facing Nigel, knees and thighs spread.

“Ready?”

Nigel had been about to put his fingers in but he didn't mind the haste. The Romanian nodded and grinned. “Yeah darling. Always for you.” 

Excited to connect on different levels, Lee fluttered his long lashes at Nigel and hooked his legs over his thighs. He pushed himself down over the bulbous head of the dildo, taking in every inch with calculated ease.

As Lee slide down on the dildo, it went further into Nigel’s ass and he growled out a moan, equally excited. “Oh fuck, baby, you look so sexy like this-” 

“Lots of ways we can do this, too.” Lee wrapped his legs around Nigel as their bodies met, just inches apart with the dildo between them.

“On all fours next, yeah?” Nigel grunted, his eyes keenly on Lee as heat spread through his body like wildfire. 

“We can do that one too.” Lee rutted into Nigel who nodded and moved back. He helped Lee get on all fours, leaving the dildo in his darling’s ass. 

He then got into the same position and as Lee held it up, Nigel backed onto to and began to move, making it go deeper inside the other’s hole. “Fuck, draga. How’s that feel, hm?”

It was awkward at first, but Lee was not without adventure in his blood. His head dropped between his shoulders, panting. “Amazing, actually…” Every fiber in him seemed to ignite with new found lust, boiling through his veins.

“Fucking damn right, gorgeous,” Nigel breathed out, his muscles flexing and sweat beginning to bead on his tawny skin as they moved in sync, having found a perfect rhythm. He reached down and grabbed his own cock, starting to stroke. “Only bad thing about this position is I don’t get to see those beautiful baby blues.”

Lee laughed through the moan, limbs shaking. He reached for his own cock and worked it over, quick and fast. “We have all night ogle each other.”

“Yeah,” Nigel grunted, moving faster, the sounds of skin slapping in the room, combined with the wet squelching noises from the dildo. “Goddamn, this feels good. I’ll ogle you… ah shit… you too.” 

Fingers digging into the bedspread, Lee panted, toes spread. With every rut back against Nigel, the deeper the dildo felt, pushing hard against his prostate and spurring him toward the inevitable edge. “Nigel-”

“Lee-” Nigel huffed, swallowing thickly as he took a breath and went harder, his free hand curling into the sheets as long ashy hair fell into his fierce eyes. He never thought he’d be fucking himself wantonly on a double sided fucking dildo, but with Lee? It was perfect. 

Unable to stop it, Lee came in his hand, spurting on the bedcover in stream of thick, pearly white, shaking. Body tense, he pushed back one more time to shove the dildo against Nigel’s prostate.

Feeling Lee shake, hearing him come, all served to send Nigel over the edge. His hole clamped around the dildo as he exploded, roaring like a lion, and chanting his lover’s name like a prayer. “Fuckin’... Lee!” 

Lee fell to his forearms, exhausted by the plight, chest heaving. “My bear…”

Nigel slipped off the dildo and removed it from Lee’s ass, taking him into his arms to hold and kiss him affectionately. “All fucking yours, darling.”

“Good.” Lee wrapped his limbs around Nigel, not too tight, and held on. “What are we drinking at midnight? More champagne?”

“Yeah, we can do that, or we can have something else. Anything you want, blue eyes,” Nigel promised, his fingers skating down Lee’s skin. 

“How drunk are we getting?” Lee asked, using this down time to recover, more winded than he wanted to admit.

“You get as drunk as you want, and I’ll watch over you,” Nigel offered, wanting his wits about him, but he fully intended on drinking too, just not as much. He looked over then and noticed the way Lee was breathing. “Darling, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, little winded it will go away,” Lee insisted, an touched Nigel’s jaw with one hand. “I’m not drinking to drunk alone…”

Nigel placed his hand over Lee’s, concern in his eyes. He knew there was nothing he could do right now, not in the grand scheme, but he’d be on it as soon as the fucking holiday was over. In the meantime, he’d keep his eyes on his darling, and an ear to the ground. “We’ll relax a bit, then drink together. I won’t let you drink alone, draga. You need anything? Apart from your handsome bear.” 

“Get me a drink.” Lee smiled and gently pushed Nigel off him. He rolled off the bed, stretched, and sifted through his suitcase once more. “I have pills to take.”

“With champagne, baby?” Nigel asked, raising a brow. He knew a lot about pills, and while he didn’t know the ones that Lee would have to take, he knew much of them weren’t good to take with alcohol. Either way, he got up, and pulled on his sweats, after he went into the bathroom to wipe his ass of the lube. “Course you do what you want, yeah? Just… well I fucking care and all.”

“It’s a vitamin,” Lee sing-songed with a look at Nigel. “I have to take it in the evening, a before bed thing.”

Nigel snorted, shaking his head at himself for being so overprotective. Shit. He’d really fallen hard, and he wondered if Lee had any idea what he’d gotten himself into by seeing him a second time. Would he be able to tolerate just how jealous, possessive, and obsessive the Romanian was? Time would tell. “I think a vitamin should be just fine, beautiful.” 

“I should hope. I’ve been taking it with a glass of wine for years.” Lee smiled, pouring the pills out and then popped them into his mouth and grabbed a bottle of water to wash them down instead.

When Nigel saw Lee had swallowed, he walked over and slapped Lee’s ass playfully, and winked, heading to pour them both a glass of champagne. “Here, gorgeous. Champagne, just for that beautiful mouth of yours.” 

Lee took the drink with a smirk, sipping it. “Good, I’m parched. My bear left me thirsty.”

“You wore your bear the fuck out, but know that he won’t ever let his little elf go without,” Nigel grinned, sipping his own as he referenced what he’d called him at Christmas. Elves were good all season, he assumed, and Lee had the ears and disposition for it. Why the fuck not? 

Lee laughed, plopping down on the bed. “Good thing. Your elf would hate to have to go find another Santa Bear…”

Nigel’s face went stone serious then, and he licked his teeth, downing the rest of his champagne. “I’m sorry, but what the fuck did you just say, darling? I am thinking maybe I heard you wrong.” 

Canting his head slightly, Lee watched Nigel, braised raised. “I was teasing, Nigel.” Lee tilted his head back and smiled brighter up at the other man. “I do that. Tease people.”

“Yeah? Tease them, do you?” Nigel said, crossing his arms once he set down the glass. That didn’t really make him feel any better. Who was Lee teasing? In what way? He could feel his blood beginning to boil under his skin, but at the same time, he didn’t want to scare him off. That would only result in stalking. “Tell you what, have some more champagne. I need a fuckin’ smoke.” 

“Tease, like I do with you, verbally, not… physical.” Lee sighed and watched Nigel get up for a cigarette. He set the glass down and pulled the robe on. “You’re the only one I’m interested in.” A week ago Lee was thinking about a bear orgy, and today? All he wanted was one bear--

bear.

That sigh… that look, Nigel had seen it before with others he dated, or fallen for, and it all ended with them leaving. He put down his smokes and walked over to Lee, pulling him close by his robe. “I’m a jealous man, darling. Love makes me quite insane if I’m fucking truthful,” he admitted, his eyes roving over Lee as though he was memorizing every last detail. “You’re the only one I want. I can’t stand the thought of you wanting someone else.” There was blood in his tone, and danger in his eyes, though not aimed 

Lee.

“Just relax then. You’re all I want, I’m all you want,” Lee whispered, unmoving as he let Nigel handle him whatever way he felt he needed to. “And I’ve only got eyes for you.”

Nigel let out a breath he’d been holding and smiled once more, feeling the boil fade to a simmer, and then cooling completely. “Relieved to hear that, beautiful,” he said, and leaned in to kiss Lee, softly, apologetically, even if he didn’t say the words. “You know I feel the same.”

There was something about the quick to anger and quick to please that had Lee reeling, mental head spinning. He filed it away, a bit of information for later. He palmed down Nigel’s bare chest, into the hair. “I do.”

Nigel wasn’t always quick to please but Lee knew how to push his buttons. Holding his beau’s face, he stroked his cheek, and traced his lips, drawing a breath. “I’d never fucking hurt you though, no matter how pissed I might get. Just keep that in mind.” 

“I trust you,” Lee whispered, keeping their intimacy between them, even if they were alone.

“Good, baby, really fucking good to hear,” Nigel whispered back, and then kissed Lee properly, romantically, pouring all of his feeling right into his sweet mouth. 

Lee hummed into Nigel’s mouth and kissed him back slowly. He’d figure Nigel out, he had a good read on auras. After a long moment, Lee pulled back, keeping their noses close. “Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year, my beautiful Lee,” Nigel murmured, and gazed at him, feeling their hearts beating between their chests, like a melody made just for the two of them. 

 


End file.
